


Academia

by bcttomdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Dean is a cockslut ayy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Professor Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcttomdean/pseuds/bcttomdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Winchester.” He greeted and sat up a bit straighter, “How can I help you?’ Cas managed to keep his voice calm enough to ask the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kierenmonroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/gifts).



> ~~more like aca dick me up amiright~~
> 
>  
> 
> anyway i just moved this fic from my tumblr account if u wanna check it out on tumblr then [ here](http://bcttomdean.tumblr.com/post/109017014647/okay-so-you-should-write-professor-cas-fucking) it is.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bcttomdean.tumblr.com)(as if i havent shoved it in your faces enough)

Cas knew it was wrong, but he just couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the green eyed student sitting in the back of the room. It started out as just a little crush, and somehow it grew into this. They were only two weeks into the semester and Cas could already tell that he was royally screwed.

He walked into class and set his things up on the desk, he was a bit earlier than usual so he had some free time to grade a few essays. Cas felt like he was on task until out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walk up to his desk.

“Mr. Winchester.” He greeted and sat up a bit straighter, “How can I help you?’ Cas managed to keep his voice calm enough to ask the man.

 

The man smiled smally and handed Cas some papers, “I forgot to turn this in, I hope this isn’t too much of an inconvenience.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck, “But..if it is, then I guess you’ll have to punish me somehow.” Dean winked at his professor and then as soon as more students started to file into the room, Cas was left to stare at the backside of the man as he walked away and sat down in his seat.

Cas cleared his throat and stood up, setting up the projector and stood in front of the class. Once he started the lecture he was reminded why he liked teaching college students so much. They had quite a few deep discussions and it seemed like everyone in the room was paying attention and taking notes. However, every once in a while, Cas would glance towards the green eyed student and he’d be wrapping his lips around a pen and grinning at him. He spent the last minute of class grading a few papers at his desk just to keep himself busy and to keep his mind off the man.

Everything was going as normal as it could be, that was, until he saw Dean Winchester’s paper.  _I want you to bend me over and fuck me_. The words were scrawled on top of the paper and it made Cas double check to make sure he wasn’t just too sleep deprived and making this up. This was the third time that he saw something like this on Dean’s papers.

“Mr. Winchester, stay after class, we have something to discuss. Everyone else, class is dismissed.” Cas announced as all the students stood up and started leaving the room, but all he could focus on was how Benny Laffite patted Dean on the back and the man walked up to his desk.

“This is extremely inappropriate.” Cas said and showed Dean his paper, “Do you enjoy writing these things to frustrate me? You’ve done this on three papers, you really are desperate.” He said the last sentence with a smirk on his face and he glanced around the room, they were alone. “Go shut the door.”

Dean did as he told almost too eagerly and he bit on his lip as he walked back to the desk, “You gonna punish me, Mr. Novak?” He asked and leaned forward a bit on the desk, his hands scrawled on the surface and their fingers brushing together.

“Bend over the desk. Now.” Cas practically growled as he got up from his seat and walked over to Dean, his hands cupping the man’s ass. Dean was quick to obey, as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants and boxers pool at his ankles, taking all his clothes off seemed like it would take too long right now.

Cas chuckled softly as he saw how Dean’s cock was already flushed and hard against his stomach, he reached and wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to stroke gently, “Look at you, already hard for your professor. What would your peers think of you?”

Whimpers and moans were coming from Dean already, and Cas had barely even started. “Spread your cheeks, let me see you.” He said and the man did as he was told and his hole was presented to his professor, he whined a bit at the feeling and knowledge of being so exposed. Cas used a finger to tease at the rim but he found it was already slick and wet with lube, “You just couldn’t wait, could you? Slut.” Cas whispered and slowly worked his finger inside, he smirked when he found that spot that made Dean’s whimpers grow louder.

“Ah..fuck..Mr. Novak, yes, there.” Dean moaned brokenly when Cas added another two fingers, opening him up rather quickly because he himself was already achingly hard and the way Dean was clenching around him wasn’t helping. “Want you.”

Cas let out a low groan as he pulled out his fingers, causing Dean to make those delicious sounds again. He spat on his palm to slick himself up quickly and pressed the head of his cock to Dean’s entrance. “You need to be more specific than that, Mr. Winchester.” He said and placed a hand on the small of Dean’s back when the man tried pushing back into him. Cas shook his head a bit and brought a hand down on Dean’s ass, leaving a red mark there. He rubbed over the red spot and kneaded his ass softly. “Don’t do what you aren’t told.”

“I-I want you to fuck me.” Dean said and bit down on his lip to hold back the sounds as Cas started to rock into him slowly. “I need you to fuck me, Mr. Novak.” He repeated when Cas wasn’t moving that much.

“Good boy.” Cas growled and pushed into the tight warm heat, inch by inch until Dean was surrounding him. He started to rock forward and sighed when he was finally buried inside his student. “Fuck, look at you, bending over your professor’s desk and taking it like a good little slut.” He said as he felt Dean try to shove himself back and how he was clenching down on him. Dean was tight and warm, and it felt heveanly.

He slammed into the student and some of the papers fell off his desk with one particularly hard thrust. Dean’s moans became louder and Cas had to reach to muffle the sounds with his hand since there were still a few people hanging around the building. “Be quiet. Unless you want other people to see how greedy you are for my cock?” He warned and let go, loving the way the younger man had to bite his lip to suppress the sounds. “You would like that though, wouldn’t you? Maybe everyone should see you like this. Such a pretty greedy hole stretched around me.”

Cas could feel the heat in his lower gut and he pulled out of Dean, one hand grabbing Dean’s hips. He could hear the unsatisfied whimper from the man beneath him and chuckled when he spread his legs even wider. He stroked himself and came over the small of Dean’s back, his eyes fluttering shut as his orgasm washed over him.

“Mr. Novak..” Dean whined and pressed his cheek against the surface of the desk, looking towards him. “Please.”

Cas decided this was enough for today and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock, giving it short little jerks until Dean was coming all over his hand and his desk, getting a few papers stains that would take a bit of explanation.

Dean sighed happily and turned around, grinning at his professor cheekily, and he looked absolutely perfect like this, with flushed cheeks that only made his freckles stand out even more. “That wasn’t so bad, was it, Mr. Novak? We should do that again sometime.”


End file.
